1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of insert retainers for securing a door insert within a frame and is characterized by a one-piece flexible strip which has a generally channel-like configuration so that it can be snapped into position within a suitable channel in the door frame structure to tightly and sealingly retain the door insert within the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical combination storm doors utilizing a window for winter and a screen insert for summer, the window or screen is locked mechanically into the door frame opening by means of angular lugs and sheet metal screws. While this provides an effective mechanical lock, it does not prevent moisture penetration nor does it provide an effective thermal barrier. As a result the storm door, particularly during winter, is not as weatherproof as would be desired.